


Everything is Awesome [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: LEGO Marvel (Video Games), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, ITPE, ITPE 2016, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: A podfic of "Everything is Awesome" by paperclipbitch. Author's Summary: Kate bends over to look at the little painted blocks on the end of her legs. “Aww, feet,” she says.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything Is Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860459) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



cover art by theleanansidhe

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/youngavengers/everythingisawesome/YA_everythingisawesome.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:11
  * [Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/youngavengers/everythingisawesome/YA_everythingisawesome.m4b) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:11

  
---|---


End file.
